pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Coordinator Clash!
Note: This is a sequel to Night of the Gold Wolf. If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Chapter 1 Plusle and Minun were running around. Plusle was, of course, trying to hug Minun. Minun scurried up on William's head. "Minun mai..." (Help me...) "Kandalee, look over there!" It was none other than Mimi. And she has two new pokemon. She was accompanied by a Granbull and a Glalie. There was a large heap of something following them. "Hello, again." Plusle retreated into the safety of Kandalee's bag. Kandalee covered her mouth with her hands. "UGH!!! What is that thing?!" Mimi sneered. "Your worst nightmare." "Gar bodor!" "Whoa! A Garbodor!" William shuddered, as he got out his pokedex. Ash and Kandalee got theirs too. "Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the evolved form of Trubbish. When Garbodor inhales garbage, it becomes part of its body. The fingertips on Garbodor's right hand spray a powerful liquid poison." William's Pokedex chimed. "Ew!!!" "Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snubbul. Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks." Kandalee's Pokedex chimed. "Glalie, the Face Pokémon, and an evolved form of Snorunt. Glalie protects itself by creating ice armor from airborne moisture." "Why are you even here, Mimi" William said suspiciously. "I just came to tell-" she snuck a look at Kandalee - "you ''that there's a Pokémon Contest in Lumiose City. I'm competing with Jynx." She walked off. Kandalee pouted out of anger. "That's it! I'm going to enter and put that little idiot IN HER PLACE!" "YEAH! YOU TELL HER!" "MAI MAI!" Kandalee walked off to sign up. A few minutes later, she came back. "I can't believe people would buy cases that are apparently supposed to make a 'showy entrance'. People can't trust their Pokémon to make their own entrances?" "I agree!" "Anyway, the contest starts in an hour. I've decided I'm using Slurpuff and Plusle for the first round." Kandalee packed up her things and ran off, Plusle at her heels. A few minutes later, they reached the Contest Hall. Kandalee was praticing some combination attacks with her spritzee and Audino. "Hmm... Spritzee, remember when you dodged Meowth's Fury Swipes?" "Zee." (Yes.) "Try to replicate that, okay?" "Spritzee zee sprit!" (Okay, I'll try!) Audino was watching Spritzee's dodging. Kandalee walked over to Audino. "Okay, Audino, now we can work on your moves!" "Dino!" (Yay!) Ash and co. arrived and noticed an Audino. "Hi," said Bonnie. Kandalee jumped. "Ah! Oh, hi. You scared me, Bonnie." Serena scanned it with her Pokedex. "Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino has incredibly sensitive hearing, using its ears like radar to pick up even the faintest sounds." Her Pokedex chimed. Bonnie looked very excited. "It looks ''so cute!!" Audino and Kandalee blushed the same shade of deep red. "Thanks." "Dino." (Thank you.) Clemont adjusted his glasses and saw Audino had a Mega Stone attached in one of its feelers. "Can Audino Mega Evolve?" "Mm-hmm." Kandalee revealed her Key Stone, which was on a necklace. Audino winks in blushing. "I plan on Mega Evolving Audino for the Contest." Jacob looked at his watch. "Which starts in five minutes!" Chapter 2 A few minutes later, Kandalee and Mimi were in the waiting room. Mimi sneered. "Not used to this, huh?" They watch a Trainer's Kirlia use Magical Leaf then combined with Dazzling Gleam to create shining leaves around the stadium with a Florges Red Flower. "That Kirlia's so elegant, its so graceful with Florges" William commented. "True," said Kandalee. Next they saw a Porygon2 with a Magneton, then a Hariyama with a Medicham. Kandalee was unsure how she was going to beat all these people. They probably had months of experience. Brock placed a hand on her shoulder. "Brock?" "You're gonna do great." Kandalee blushed furiously. "Thanks." She gave him a peck on the cheek. It was finally Kandalee's turn. "Okay. Plusle, Thunderbolt. Slurpuff, cross Thunderbolt with Fairy Wind." The attack created a beautiful electrical fireworks. Mimi seemed thoroughly impressed. She pretended not to be. "*yawn* Whatever. She can't beat me." After Kandalee's performance, Mimi was making her performance and was using Jynx and Granbull. "Jynx, Ice Punch. Granbull, dodge." Jynx used Ice Punch on Granbull, who jumped on Jynx's head. "Now, Lick!" Granbull licked Jynx, who froze in her tracks. William and Kandalee both shuddered. "I tell you, Jynx deserved every bit of that!" Kandalee hissed. After the Performances were done, the results were made, both Mimi and Kandalee made it past the performance round. Mimi fights against a trainer named Naomi, while Kandalee fights against a trainer called Mal who had and Umbreon after his Honchkrow and her Audino both fainted prior. "Umbreon, Quick Attack!" "Spritzee, dodge and use Attract!" Umbreon looks around left and right, then is hit by Attract causing it to have hearts for eyes. "Spritzee, do your thing!" Spritzee used Draining Kiss, which caused Umbreon to faint. "Umbreon is unable to battle! Spritzee is the winner!" At the same time, Mimi won her battle using Jynx's Ice Punch against Naomi's Pichu. "Pichu is unable to battle! Jynx is the winner!" Mimi muttered, "It's you and me, blondie." "It's time for the finals, here we go!" Mimi and Kandalee both made it to the finals. "Do you think Kandalee can do it?" William asked. "Sure she can," answered Brock. "She knows a bit about battling." "Glalie, Garbodor, It's showtime" "Audino, Spritzee, you ready?" "Dino au dino!" (As I'll ever be!) "Spritzee zee!" (Ditto!) Mimi and Kandalee entered the battlefield. "Begin!" Chapter 3 "Ready, Audino?" "Glalie, let's do this!" "Lie" "Dino" "Bodor" "Sprit" "Okay, Audino, Mega Evolve!" "Glalie, Mega Evolve!" Audino and Glalie both Mega Evolved. Kandalee thought Audino looked beautiful in her Mega Form. "Draining Kiss" "Headbutt" The attacks resulted in a very awkward kiss on the mouth for both Pokémon. Resulting both sides losing the same points from that collision. "Try using Attract, Audino!" Attract worked, indicating Glalie is a male. "Snap out of it, Glalie! Destroy her!" Glalie did absolutely nothing. "Audino, Pound!" Mega Glalie is hit by a powerful Pound, and slammed to the ground, reverting to its normal form and had swirls for eyes. "Glalie is unable to battle!" William and co. all cheered. "Alright! Kandalee knocked out one of Mimi's Pokemon!" William smiled. "Mimi's at a disadvantage now, she only has Garbodor left!" Jacob said. "Not to rain on your parade, but Kandalee's also at a disadvantage. Poison types are strong against Fairy types." Clemont commented. "Okay. Spritzee, use Attract!" Kandalee commanded. Garbodor is hit by Attract but...... "Bodor!" It said with a smug. "Oh no... Audino, Pound!" Audino tried using Pound, but all she got was Garbodor crud on her paws. Mega Audino was in a panic, running around left and right like crazy. Chapter 4 "Just stay calm, Audino!" Kandalee cried. "Spritzee, use Echoed Voice!" "Audino cant seem to get it together" Jillian commented. "That'll cost some points!" Kandalee lost some points despite her in the lead. Audino finally waved the crud off and pulled herself together. "Okay, Audino, ready? Use Double Slap!" Audino was about to attack, but she began to show pink sparks, and a puffed pink from her nose. Kandalee was curious. "What's going on?" Bonnie asked. "This is bad, Audino's been poisoned!" William told Bonnie. "Is Audino going to die?" Bonnie asked again. "No, poison is a status condition, it slowly loses health and by the looks of Audino, she's been badly poisoned, Garbodor must've used Toxic, the poison wears off if she eats a Pecha Berry!" William told Bonnie. "Okay." "Audino, use Double Slap!" Audino rushed at Garbodor and began repeatedly punching and slapping it, Audino felt the poison worsening. "Spritzee zee" "Au..din..nooo!" Kandalee began thinking. "If Audino's poisoned... Hm!" Jacob looked at Brock. "Okay, did she tell you what she was planning?" An idea struck into Kandalee's mind. "Audino, ready?" "Dino!" "Use Facade!" Mimi looked shocked. "What?! How does Audino know Facade?" Audino glowed oranged and charged with full power towards Garbodor. "Bodor!?"/"What the?" Mimi and Garbodor both said. Audino smacked Garbodor with full force slamming it into a wall. "GARBODOR!" Mimi yelled. The smoke clears, and revealed Garbodor had swirls for eyes. 3 judges had x's in their screens. "Garbodor is unable to battle! And so with a stunning turnaround with just 1 second remaining, Kandalee has won the Shalour Contest!" Jillian announced. "Nice job, Audino! You too, Spritzee!" William and co. sighed in relief. Chapter 5 After the contest, Kandalee rejoined her friends. "I finally have a goal! I'm going to be Top Coordinator!" "That was a close one, wasn't it Kandalee?" William said. "That's true," she agreed. "Audino! Dino au!" (Thanks to Poké-power, we won!) "That's been your philosophy for two years now." "Mark my words, I'll win the next one" Mimi warned them. After that, she left. Spritzee began flying around looking at everyone. Gallery pics EP405_Glalie_debilitado.png|Glalie knocked out by Audino using Pound. Garbodor_Toxic.png|Garbodor uses Toxic on Audino. EP746_Garbodor_debilitado.png|Mimi's Garbodor's knocked out by Mega Audino using Facade. Category:Eevee Series Category:Episodes where Kandalee wins a contest